


There Is No One Alive Who Is Youer Than You

by Nocturnalsky13



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, Happy Birthday Ignis, Ignis deserves love, Ignis embraces the Mom that he is, Ignis should be appreciated, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalsky13/pseuds/Nocturnalsky13
Summary: The lack of appreciation for all that Ignis does is starting to grate on the Advisor who is feeling taken for granted, especially on his twenty first birthday. Leave it to Gladio and the boys to show him that nothing could be further from the truth.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	There Is No One Alive Who Is Youer Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by a Dr. Seuss quote - Happy Birthday Ignis!

Ignis hadn’t seen the sun in days, the dreary sky casting a thick haze that mirrored his weary mind. It was an endless drab gray that spread out as far as his heavy eyelids could see. "Dull," he thought as he stepped on the pedal a little harder. The Regalia lurched forward and faster along the wooded road. Asphalt black had faded to chalk after a cold, harsh winter, cracks emerging from the once smooth pavement. Enough pressure and even the most polished surfaces were bound to give. He knew exactly how that felt. So he snuck away from the haven after Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus had gone off fishing. Feeling as invisible as the daytime moon obscured by the clouds, he doubted they would even notice. Unless they needed something, of course. But he had to get away before he snapped. Another meal request, question about the whereabouts of someone’s clothes or what was on the day’s agenda and he might have. Because day in and day out of keeping the four of them clean, fed, and organized without one ounce of thanks was starting to take its toll. He didn’t realize that his duties as royal advisor had slowly become more like the drudgeries of an unappreciated parent. It was a blatant assumption that Ignis would cook, Ignis would drive, Ignis would tend to our wounds, Ignis would know what to do. He wanted someone to take care of him for a change. 

Perhaps a camping getaway wasn’t such a brilliant idea after all. Maybe he was grasping at straws, trying to desperately fabricate a break from the predictable monotony that his life had become. No matter where he went, he couldn’t outrun the expectations of others. Try as he might, he could not recall what it was like to be happy and carefree. Maybe he never was. “Ignis was born an adult,” the wisecrack had been overheard around the Citadel more times than he cared to admit. So often that he started to believe it was true. But it was his twenty first birthday and while he was never one to really observe such frivolous traditions, this one was hitting him hard. Something gnawed at his insides, telling him that he was running out of time... that something in his life was going to change drastically. The solid ground he was standing on was turning to sand and he was slowly starting to slip through. 

  
  


While Ignis was preparing breakfast earlier that morning, he heard hushed whispers coming from the tent, stopping abruptly as soon as he came closer. He pretended not to notice and continued cooking, an unwelcome feeling settling in the pit of his stomach and he knew it wasn’t hunger.

Noctis unzipped the flaps, stretching and yawning as he stepped outside, “Hey Specs, do you know where the tackle box is?”

Ignis didn’t even look up from the eggs he was scrambling, “Beneath the tall pine tree behind you, along with the fishing poles.” He had put it there so that no one would accidentally trip on it and get a hook through their foot.

“Where’s my gray hoodie?” Prompto asked, rummaging around the tent, the shadow of his arms flailing against the canvas in the light of the early morning sun. 

“Out here on the line,” Ignis sighed. He had been the one to hang it in the fresh air, away from the charred embers of last night’s fire because he knew that the smell of ash made Prompto sneeze.

Prom stumbled out after Noctis, yanked his sweatshirt down from the makeshift clothesline, and sat down to eat without saying a word.

Gladiolus came out last, stretching and yawning, his large frame pulling a shirt over his head. “Do you mind if we go fishing today, Iggy? We’ll try to catch something good for you to cook tonight.”

“By all means,” Ignis spat out a little harshly, gritting his teeth together. Is that all they thought he was good for? 

“What’s eatin’ you?” Gladio grumbled as he headed towards the lake, not even stopping at the picnic table to eat the breakfast Ignis had cooked. 

Noctis and Prompto hurried and finished their food, grabbed the poles and took off down the path after Gladiolus. Once again, that left Ignis alone to clean up. He gathered all four corners of the tablecloth, crumpled it up into a ball, and threw it into the garbage. “They can fend for themselves,” his temper flared as he stomped away towards the Regalia. He turned the key and pealed out of the haven before he said or did something he would regret.

Ignis couldn’t distance himself fast enough. As he drove up river from Old Lestallum he squinted through the cloudiness, ruminating over what had just happened. He drove like he was on autopilot, so deep in his thoughts that he wasn’t really paying attention to where he was going. Before he knew it, he had stopped and exited the car at the Rachsia Bridge.

According to the odometer, he had only driven 5 miles, but it was enough for him to start thinking clearly again. “It’s probably prudent that I go no farther…in case those fools need me,” he speculated with a tiny bit of endearment. It would take him exactly 9.5 minutes to get back if any trouble did arise. After all, he was first and foremost Noctis’ advisor and soldier of the Crownsguard; his lifelong training ingrained so deeply it was hard to break the invisible tether that bound him to the Prince. Ignis would give up his life for him without a second thought. Any of them really. He sighed, realizing he couldn’t change the way he was, even if he sometimes wished he could be as nonchalant as Noctis, as enthusiastic as Prompto, or as self-assured as Gladiolus. 

Ignis climbed up the metal bridge tower to its highest point overlooking the river. It was off season, still too cold for the influx of fishing enthusiasts that summer drew in. The trees were still bare, their branches creaking in the cold breeze, the water running loud and hard against the rocks. In the summer, the river was a gentler beast, the sun shining bright and the waves lightly lapping against the shore. Today, the strong current would easily pull him under, but a few months from now it would be utterly refreshing. Perhaps life was like that, ebbing and flowing like the river, rushing cold and unforgiving today, but later bringing relief and comfort from the heat. Having sorted that out in his head, he relaxed a bit and sat, the reason he was drawn to that bridge finally dawning on him. It had been the first place that he and Gladiolus had kissed. It was a day not much different than today, overcast with a threatening rain that never came. 

“ _ Who’s up for a little friendly competition?” Gladiolus had suggested. “Whoever catches the most salmon gets waited on tonight.” _

_ “You’re on!” Noctis grabbed the poles, “let’s go Prom!” _

_ “We’re eating sushi tonight!” Prompto cheered and high fived Noctis as they sprinted into the woods towards the lake.  _

_ “What are you thinking, Iggy? I can see the hamsters running in that head of yours,” Gladio chuckled.  _

“ _ Well if we approach this strategically, the salmon would be more plentiful at the bridge.” _

That’s how they ended up in the very spot he now sat, which was probably one of the best moments of his life. It had been months, maybe years of culminating feelings. What started out as duty had turned into friendship, eventually forging into a bond stronger than brothers. Until there came a day when normal eye contact became longing stares, light touches into yearning desire, a tiny spark growing into a steady flame. One that burned as hot as Ifrit's flames.

"Are you thinking about the last time we were here?" The deep rumble of Gladiolus' voice made Ignis jump and set his heart racing only to be settled by the touch of Gladio's hand on his shoulder. "I had a feeling this is where you'd be."

"Am I really that predictable?" Ignis frowned, staring into the black water slapping against the pylons. 

"I'd call it dependable."

"Boring. That, I'm afraid, is what I have become." 

"Do you think I'd hoof it out here for someone I think is boring?"

Ignis remembered that he had the car and immediately felt guilty. He moved over to let Gladiolus sit and was pulled into the warmth of his arm. Gentle lips touched the side of his head, and he wanted to get lost in the comfort of Gladio’s embrace. 

“I’m sorry I was such a grouch this morning, Iggy. I haven’t been able to sleep lately.”

“A little valerian root, some chamomile, and perhaps some passionflower, and I’ll have you sleeping like Noctis and Prompto in no time,” Ignis grinned. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Well, I like the passionflower part,” through raised eyebrows Gladiolus took Ignis' hand and brought it to his lips. “And I didn’t want you to worry. You do so much already. Besides, I can think of the perfect thing to help me get to sleep,” he chuckled playfully and pulled him in closer.

The temperature was cool outside, but Ignis felt nothing but warmth where their bodies connected. If the water wasn’t rushing so loudly, he had no doubt that Gladio would hear the butterflies awaken by his touch, their wings flapping hard against his ribcage.

“I don’t ever want you to get so mad that you feel the need to get away from us,” Gladio continued. “You should have seen Princess and Blondie when they realized you had gone. After the initial shock wore off, they ran around straightening up the haven like a couple of punished school kids.” 

“I shocked them?” Ignis’ smile grew wider. Maybe he wasn’t so dull after all.

“Iggy, you may not realize that you are our rock. You are like the base piece in one of those damn block games they made us play in strategic training... if you falter, we all fall.” Gladio turned and faced Ignis, the back of his hand coming up to stroke the side of his cheek. “Even when you lose patience, you are still patient - if that makes sense. And whenever you are overwhelmed, you never quit, no matter how chaotic our lives get.”

“Thank you, Gladiolus,” Ignis started to say, but was cut off by soft lips on his, any disparaging thoughts disappearing the moment they kissed. And even though it was still winter, a slight blush bloomed over the goosebumps on his neck as Gladio’s lips trailed lower. He threw his head back and lost himself in the sheer pleasure, the words, “happy birthday, Iggy,” whispered like a promise against his collarbone. 

“Happy birthday, indeed,” Ignis whispered back. “You remembered.” He sat up straight and looked Gladiolus in the eye with a slight smile. 

“Of course... wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Gladio’s amber eyes stared back with a mischievous grin. “We aren’t always that rude, are we? I hate to spoil it for you, but that little fishing plan this morning was to throw you off our trail. Just didn’t know it would make you that mad. We were planning a celebration for your birthday all along. And as much as I don’t want this moment to end, we better get back to the haven, the boys are setting up.”

“I ought to make you walk,” Ignis deadpanned, “you know I don’t care for surprises,” the upturn of his lip gave away the fact that he was actually enjoying this. 

“Hey, if it makes you feel better, I’ll jog alongside the Regalia,” Gladio chuckled.

“I suppose I’ll let you in, but promise me Noct isn’t cooking.”

“Nah, he and Blondie bought your favorite chiffon cake from the bakery and hid it in the tree. Hopefully, the squirrels didn’t get it. Now don’t forget to act speechless...”

To Ignis, it didn’t really matter if his cake was eaten by a rogue behemoth. He drove back to the haven with one hand on the wheel and his free hand intertwined with Gladiolus’. They were greeted by shouts of, “Happy Birthday, Iggy!” from Noctis and Prompto, streamers and balloons strung between the trees and the fluffiest cake sitting on the picnic table waiting to be cut. The sun broke out through the tops of the trees, streaming down in shafts of light that brightened the faces of his best friends. Their eyes looked at him with quiet apprehension, a little bit of remorse, and anxious anticipation. Eyes that could only be read by the one that knew them best, and the fact that it was him made him proud. 

“Make a wish, Specs,” Noctis suggested while Prom handed Iggy the knife with a nod and a nervous laugh. 

Ignis cut into the cake with Gladio’s warm hand against the small of his back, a genuine smile on his face, and contentment in his heart. With his friends by his side, he didn’t have to wish at all. 


End file.
